dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NuparuMahnika
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Cave Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bluesonic1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluesonic1 (Talk) 12:57, January 29, 2010 Re: Infobox Ah, could you do it on just one page and let me see first, like a preview? Also add whether it has a BSA. So: *Release Date *Breedable *Rarity *BSA If it has a BSA, just put the name of the BSA and then a link to the BSA article from it. Thanks, Bluesonic1 03:13, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: infobox Could you breifly explian what you plan to do with an infobox (and what an infobox is for that matter) Votehim 16:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : i may remind you i am only temporary, so i would apretiate it if you'd tell me what one is Votehim 16:45, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah I see what one is, yes I belive that they would be usefull. :: (Yeah I probably should work harder to clean up my typing) Votehim 14:23, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: images hmm i do not recall uploading anything but updates recenlty but i wouldn't be surprised if i uploaded a duplacate somewhere as for the personal images it probably isn't my call,. Votehim 03:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : I never said i didn't approve i said it isn't mine to call, personaly i think it would be ok but it would be better to ask blusonic about it. Votehim 03:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Well then i believe they are approved Votehim 03:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: redirects yaaaaa don't know what those are. Votehim 03:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : Well, moving seems to have that affect. why not just use that? Votehim 04:02, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : The link appears to be broken. Still can't see the difference in them and wikipedia isn't helping either. Votehim 04:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) redirects Yes, redirects are good. I'll start working on creating some. Feel free to make some yourself. (I believe we have a couple already but not as many as we should.) SH172 05:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I have made redirect pages for all of the dragons except Holidays and commons after Guardians alphabetically. It should now be so that, on the dragons I have made redirects for, "Ice", "Ice Dragon", and "Ice Dragons" all end up on the breed article. I will work on the rest tomorrow, or you can do some if you want (leave a note on my talk page). SH172 05:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Infobox Oh yeah, I see it, I'll see what I can do. Votehim 16:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) re:personal images Oops, sorry. i thought i responded, must have closed the tab before it was done loading. Yes i think it would be good to link them instead. i recall mentioning in my blog that this would be implimented when the image overthrow takes place. Votehim 00:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC)